Pour me faire une image de toi
by Loecho
Summary: Il le cherchait partout, de toutes les manières possibles, pour enfin s'en faire une image.


_**Bien le bonjour nobles âmes chères à mon cœur. Ca va bande de petits chenapans ? Moi oui, j'ai caressé un âne terriblement mignon aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (précisions en MP selon la formule consacrée), avec le thème "Image". Il a globalement été écrit en une heure, d'où le fait qu'il ne soit pas long. J'ai corrigé les fautes en journée (ouf !) mais il en reste sûrement et j'en suis profondément désolée.**_

 _ **Il est terriblement original par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude ... (vous la sentez l'ironie ?) Je crois que je tiens beaucoup trop à ce thème.**_

* * *

 **Reproduction d'un objet sur une surface réfléchissante, ou par la photographie ou une technique apparentée.**

Évidemment c'était fidèle. Qu'est ce qui est plus fidèle qu'une photographie ? Et pourtant ça ne l'était pas. Il avait collecté, récolté, des centaines d'articles sous les yeux ébahis de Koala qui l'avait vu rester prostré dans son lit pendant des semaines. Elle n'était pas contre un renouveau d'activité mais ça ? Après tout ce temps à ne rien faire ?

D'un autre côté il était doué pour ça. Chercher, trouver, compiler, assembler les détails. Des photos de son frère dans la presse, par chance ou désespoir, il y en avait beaucoup. Il s'était illustré de manière saisissante dans le quotidien des marines, des villes, des routes maritimes. Marines retranchés, villes en cendres, routes coupées. Il n'est pas difficile de retrouver les morceaux d'une légende.

Il ne lisait pas, puis lisait, s'empêchait de penser, coupait, collait. Parfois il assemblait plusieurs représentations de différents articles ensemble pour arriver à une silhouette déformée mais complète. Il avait des carnets entiers. Sans un mot, sans une légende.

Il tournait les pages rapidement entre ces doigts, pour redonner l'illusion de mouvement mais celui-ci était décalé, impossible, au mieux tordu et artificiel.

Ce n'étaient que des reproductions. Elles n'arrivaient pas à franchir le saut entre le papier et son cerveau pour se reformer sous un meilleur jour.

Des détails. Un sourire esquissé, une mèche rebelle, un geste maladroit. Ça ne suffisait pas.

Son amie avait voulu brûler ces reliques, les trouvant aussi malsaines que morbides. Il avait eu envie de la frapper.

Ça n'imprimait pas.

 **Aspect sous lequel quelqu'un ou quelque chose apparaît à quelqu'un, manière dont il le voit et le présente à autrui.**

Évidemment que beaucoup de gens l'avaient connu. Des personnes faciles à retrouver quand on est un Révolutionnaire, et en prime assez désespéré pour faire des conneries.

Une figure bienveillante et serviable pour la petite fille qui lui avait servit un bol de lait en le complimentant sur ses cheveux blonds.

Un sauveur inespéré, pour le soldat plein de doutes qui avait demandé s'il ne devait pas changer de carrière.

Un tueur fou, pour l'homme qui se remettait de son village cendré.

Un capitaine juste et drôle pour le pirate saoul et en larmes.

Un voleur, pour le restaurateur perplexe.

Une apparition maladroite mais polie pour le citoyen qui ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Et le pire, un frère, pour la légende brisée et cachée à la voix douce et posée qui avait ébouriffé les cheveux du jeune homme avec compassion.

 **Représentation mentale élaborée à partir d'une perception antérieure.**

Ça ne venait pas, ça ne viendrait jamais, on ne peut pas se rappeler de quelque chose qu'on a pas vu.

Et l'enfant qu'il était semblait si loin de l'adulte qui avait vécu. Tout cela se brouillait dans sa tête, et il ne le voyait pas clairement.

 **Personne ou chose qui présente un rapport de ressemblance ou d'analogie avec une autre.**

La flamme courait sur sa peau et c'était aussi bon que dégoûtant. Ça ne servait presque à rien. Pire, il avait attaché un fantôme qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne connaissait plus, à son nom et à son être, et devait désormais le supporter tout en le tenant assez éloigné pour ne pas s'en droguer.

 **Image**

Voilà ce à quoi son frère était réduit et rien ne viendrait plus changer cela. Il ne savait pas si le fait qu'il ne puisse attraper aucunes versions de ces représentations rendait les choses plus supportables ou simplement pires.

* * *

 _ **Jusqu'à** **la mort, je continuerai vaillamment à développer ce thème ! Toute review (de préférence constructive, critique mais aimable) est la bienvenue** **afin d'aider votre serviteur à s'améliorer !**_


End file.
